Cards
Hero Card - Hero Cards includes Normal and Awakened Cards. Awakened Cards have better attributes and their first attack in battle will be a CRIT skill. The higher the Stars and Levels the stronger the heroes are. The maximum level of a hero card depends on the evolution tier it is. Equip Hero Jumps to Equip Hero of the Equip menu option. Power Up Allows you to use Hero Stones (or both Hero Stones and diamonds at the same time) to randomly add a tiny bit to the 4 hero statistics (HP, ATK, DEF, CRIT). A full bar of addition from power ups seems to be 30% of the current statistics as listed on the hero card. "Power up" uses 1x the cost, while "10 Times" uses 10x. The latter seems to have some weird rounding errors in its display, sometimes causing one of the statistics to list "-1" being added. Fortify Card Jumps to Hero Fortify of the Fortify menu option. Gear Card - Gear star levels range from 1 to 6. The higher the stars and level the stronger the gear. The maximum level of a gear card depends on the evolution tier it is. Types of Gears #Swords/Bows/Wands, Source of ATK Power. Certain types will further help a hero that corresponds to the proper weapon. Additionally they give bonus stats once they're evolved. Swords gives Block %, Bows give Dodge %, and Wands gives Rage %. #Armor, Source of DEF Power. #Boots, Source of DEF Power. #Helmet, Source of CRIT Power. #Cloak, Source of HP Power. #Belt, Source of HP Power. Equip Hero Jumps to Equip Hero of the Equip menu option. Fortify Card Jumps to Gear Fortify of the Fortify menu option. Gear Star Up This button appears once you get a King's Gear to (tier 12) level 120 or above and . It allows you to turn the King's Gear into a (tier 1) level 120 Ancient Gear. status is maintained, levels above 120 are lost and just like starring up starter heroes, there is a stat drop until you evolve the Ancient Gear a few times. Gear Star Up cost: Guardian and Knight's Gear can't be starred up. [1] Evolve Hero - The Starting Hero can be Evolved to the 5th Tier and a Awakened Hero card. When the Starting Heroes become Awakened Hero Cards, they can Evolve their Stars. The Starting Heroes can be Evolved up to 6★. The amount of times you can evolve differs between Heroes. Evolve Requirements : #Heroes must reach a certain level #Player/character must reach a cetain level #Gold #Required items as can be found at Hero Tier Upgrade list for heroes 3★ and up. Evolve Gear - Gear 3★ or higher can become stronger from Evolving. After Evolving the Gear Stars won't change but the level and other attributes will Evolve. The amount of Evolve times differ Between Gears. Evolve Requirements : Same as Evolving Heroes. They can be found at Gear Tier Upgrade list. Category:Menu Option